


New Love

by Notquiteconsistent



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteconsistent/pseuds/Notquiteconsistent
Summary: Doc and Wyatt (briefly) discuss love.





	New Love

"I think I am in love," Wyatt declared. He sat next to Doc, his chair screeching against the wood. But Doc didn't mind.  
"Me, too," Doc said as he shuffled his cards. He hid his smile easily.  
"Can I go first?" Wyatt asked eagerly. Doc grinned.  
"My friend, you have my permission. Who is he?" Doc promoted, completely missing his little slip up.  
Wyatt chuckled, shaking his head as he spoke. "Don't you mean she?"  
Doc's cards scattered across the table. He chuckled uneasily, flashing a grin, and excused himself to gather them. Wyatt nodded with a wide, unassuming smile.


End file.
